RottenKetchup
André Gazotti, better known in-group as RottenKetchup or simply Andy,' '''was the last addition to the Cheese, known as its Prophet of the Apocalypse, and one of the few remaining members of it on active. He, along with fellow friends Dimitri Balby and Miguel Cosme founded the 12th Art Lovers. Back in Cheese, Andy was well-known for having slayed the Minotaur by shredding its anus with a femur during Warrior: The Last, but still had a small, supporting-like role among its figures. In the 12th Art, Andy usually takes the role of the protagonist, or at the very least performs as a memorable character. Along with Robson Bernardo and Miguel Cosme, Andy is the other one player to have participated as a character in every of the 12th Art RPGs. Outside of the 12th Art, Andy plays Bertrand Hemingway in The Forgotten Legends and is currently studying Law at PUC-Campinas. His many hobbies include composing poems and lorebuilding inside of the 12th Art universes. Inside the Universe Apocalypse of the Cheese One of the residents of the Cheese Tower, he was found wandering aimlessly by William Camiccia and Carlos Shazambach and was then brought to the Tower and welcomed by the majority. Andy lived the last bit of the adventures and RPGs of the group. He now feels sad for it, because he wanted to have been part of much more. Soon he was considered the Prophet of the Apocalypse, because when he arrived at the Tower, Cheese's downfall was about to start: First with Kenyan becoming angry and leaving the group, then with other members leaving to live their own lives. After that, the game masters started to narrate less and less, and in the end, there was no one left, as only rats and roaches inhabited the once proud tower. When he realized the tower was abandoned and he was left alone, Andy decided to end his life in an arcane explosion, uniting his conscience with the universe in the process, and he once again wandered around the universe, trying to become more than human and preserve the old Cheese memories for the next generations. And like this, he planned to pass his eternity. But his plans soon would be ruined. Run to the Finale As the Cheese Warriors one last time united to fight a bigger evil that would destroy their legacy, William Camiccia and Lucas Vieira worked together to bring him back from the dead. Even though he originally returned in the form of a Minotaur, he provided help and assistance across the many multiverses as this last fight was running towards a great finale. However, in the final battle, he and his fellow Cheese Members were taken down one by one, as their enemy consumed all of the worlds but one. The enemy then triumphed and recreated the universe as she wished. In this new universe, the first thing she did was to take down the Cheese before they caused her any trouble. ''For more information on André Gazotti after the reset, see Jean-Jacques McLovin. RPG Counterparts The 12th Art Out of the 12th Art Trivia * All his pajamas are striped. * He has a bunch more Cheese counterparts, like Servius Cornelius Scipio from Moon of the Dark Ages and Jacques Renard from Anno Domini 1189. * All his characters share the same birthday date as him, which is September 9th. * His favorite section in the wiki pages are the Trivias. Category:Players Category:Cheese Category:First Reset Characters Category:12th Art